


You can’t heal what is not broken

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Series: My Wingman is a Lion Tattoo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Sapphire the Sassy Soulmark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, With A Twist, aloexander the traveler, galra soulmark, not so much angst but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: The cryopods could heal almost all the physical wounds. A broken bone, a stab wound, an alien disease that make flowers growth on your hair (long story). Even could heal old wounds and erase any marks on your body like it were infections. But what if you don’t want that? What if you have this one “infection” your whole life and no matter what you don’t want to be “cured”?





	You can’t heal what is not broken

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, since surely there's people like me who need this, the altean time terms mean:  
> Tick: second  
> Dobosh: minute  
> Varga: hour  
> Quintant: day  
> Movement: week  
> Phoeb: a month  
> Deca-Phoeb: a year

Like most of his troubles since they leave the Earth, battles against evil aliens aside, it’s Lance’s fault.

Lest than three months since Lance ended on the cryopod for the first time (and forgot about their bonding moment, the asshole. Not that he was still bitter for that) they arrive to a planet that according to their intel would be attacked for the Galra army during one of their more important festivals on a couple of quintants. He and Hunk were assigned to patrol one sector of the planet’s capital while Pidge and Lance patrolled the other and Shiro and Allura talked with their leaders trying to make an alliance. This arraignment was a little better that the alternatives since Hunk+Lance= The Blue Paladin dragging his poor friend to whatever crazy idea he got and Keith+Lance= Arguing (plus Sapphire trying to see his teammate from over his suit and trying to gain his attention flicking her tail right under his suit neck and making him itch for scratch the zone).

Once they get back to the castle Lance doesn’t lose time on show everyone his last acquisition: a little planet Earth tattooed on his right arm. Apparently while they were patrolling they come to an alien tattoo store and while Lance discussed about what kind of tattoo he wanted (a blue lion tattoo was quickly shot down thankfully, Sapphire really doesn’t need the competition) Pidge talked to the owner about the process.

Sadly lest than a day later, after been on the cryopod to heal a sprained wrist that he got for the training bot, he realized that his new tattoo was gone. A quick talk with Coran revealed that the cryopod took any mark on the skin as an infection and quickly eradicated it, and then starts talking about some kind of alien skin parasites who eat their victims inside out. While they were distracted he silently retreats back to his room and strip out of his jacket to watch his little blue lion sleeping curled on his forearm. Holding his arm close to his chest he sinks on the floor with his head hidden between his knees.

 

* * *

 

Hiding on his room after a battle, he carefully wraps a bandage over a gash on his arm with Sapphire watching worried for over his shoulder.

“See? I told you it was just a scratch”. He said trying to rest importance to the two stiches that he needed to close the wound. With an offended face, the little lion strike and quickly run her blue tail across the wound making him bite back a curse.

“Don’t do that!” He hissed glaring her.

 _“I thought it was just a scratch”._ Was her answer according to her deadpanned face.

“Don’t cross around the wounds of your host. Didn’t teach you that on the **Little Satan’s Academy**?” He replied to what she curls in herself to sleep but not without throwing him one last annoying look with a simple meaning _“Get into a cryopod, you idiot”._

Once he was sure that she was sleeping he slowly move to put the first aid kit that he brought from the Earth (almost a life moving from one house to other teach him to always have ready a bag with his things) back to the hidden spot, wincing for the bruise on his chest that he got a couple of days ago.

For the record: he doesn’t want to die yet (Shup up evil fur ball).

On the same note: He would avoid get into a cryopod unless he was bleeding to death or his members falling apart or something like that.

Not even four months since they left the Earth and almost everyone have been on the cryopod for one reason or another. From twisting an ankle trying to impress an alien girl (Lance) to receiving the blow of an explosion protecting someone (Also Lance) passing for being stabbed with a poisoned blade (He's starting to see a patron there…) the rest of the paladins have been on need of the pods at least once.

He wasn’t more careful that them, actually it was the opposite, but he always make sure to treat his wounds himself the best he can.

After Lance came out of the pod and Coran explain to him what the quiznak (his words) happen with his tattoo he seems to calm a little, but still sometimes he catch him rubbing absently to his arm where his tattoo use to be.

He suffers a little panic attack after learning that. If the pod erase Lance’s tattoo, when the only thing that it did was marking his skin, what were the chances that it let pass one tattoo  mark who actually scratch him and bite him and annoy him when they're fighting or she wanted his attention?

 

* * *

 

Of course on the next fight he takes gets a huge gash on his side fighting against a galra soldier. Of course he ended needing to use the cryopod to repair the damage. And of course Lance is the one bringing him back to the castle while he was painting Blue’s floor with his blood.

“Just a little more hang on there Mullet!” Yelled Lance from the pilot seat of his lion looking to him on the back every five seconds.

“Eyes on the front!” He bites back annoyed making pressure over his wound to stop the bleeding and fighting to stay awake. On his mind he could feel his two lions growling at him worried.

He should had black out for a moment cause the next time he opened his eyes was to the sight to Lance face over him while he carried him through the castle. Looking around he caught sight of the med bay getting closer and closer.

 _‘No…’_ He thought weakly squirming trying to get out of Lance arms. _‘I don’t need to go there’._

 ** _‘Stop fighting!’_** He could hear Red yelling him on his mind but that did little to help his anxiety.

 _‘Sapphire…’_ He thought seeing Coran approach frantically. _‘I don’t want to lose her. Please, I can’t lose her too’._ He pleaded desperately when they finally put him on the pod.

It probably was his mind playing tricks but he swear that he heard another voice telling him _‘Stay calm. I’m not going anywhere’._

 

* * *

 

It’s only felt like a blink when he was stumbling out of the pod and a pair of arms catches him before he fell on the floor.

“Easy there, Mullet”. He hears Lance (of course it was him) telling him.

“How long?” he mumbles not even half awake with his head resting on Lance's shoulder.

“Five days. Congratulations, you broke my record”. Ignoring the sassy remark he tried to step aside when the grip on his arms got stronger.

“We saw the bandages”. Lance said making him freeze on the spot. “And the bruises. And the fucking stiches. What the quiznack were you thinking?!”

 _‘That’s not how you use that word’_. Was his automatic answer but seeing how the blue paladin was ready for a rant and since he was still too tired to start a fight he decided to give him a half true.

“I… I have something on my skin… like a birthmark. Or at least I use to have it”.

Guessing what it was Lance asked quietly looking to his forearm “The pod erased too?”

“I wouldn’t know until I look”. He replied standing back and marching to the door. The lights were out, it should be in the middle of the night. He wonders for a moment why was Lance on the med bay but probably it was only cause it was his turn of keep watch, they do it every time one of them get hurt and needed a little while to be healed.

And speaking of Lance, he was following a couple of steps behind.

“Did you need something?”

“I’m just here to make sure that you get to your room on one piece”.

“I don’t need your help”. It would have being more convincing if he not needed to support himself on the wall the next second.

“Don’t be like that. We’re bonded. I cradle you on my arms!” He joked trying to get a rise of him.

“Don’t remember, didn’t happen”. He quoted with a dry voice. Okay, maybe he was still a little bitter about that.

Once they get of his room he blinked in confusion on the door frame. There was something that wasn’t right…

“Oh yeah. After you were on the pod we search on your room and confiscated your first aid kit. So next time you need to get patched up you would have to go to the med bay like the rest of us”. That may be right but he still feel that there was something missing, he thought entering. When he finally realizes what it was he groaned.

“Please tell me that Shiro don’t have my plant”.

“You mean **‘Aloexander The Traveler’**?” Another groan, this time with his face buried on his hands. Shiro had the bad habit of naming his plants and then mourn when they inevitable died under his care. He even manages to kill a cactus once for overwater it. Really, Matt shows him the pictures.

“For what its word, Pidge has been keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn’t kill it. Something about not wanting to be on another green funeral”.

 

* * *

 

Once Lance leaves he changed into his sleeping clothes and sits on his bed with a hand in front of his face.

“Stop hiding Sapphire. I feel you giggling the whole way from the med bay”. He said and slowly a blue spot start appearing on his forearm. Keith finally relax once tiny yellow eyes look him innocently, he wasn’t sure if he was just fooling himself until that moment.

“Just when I thought I finally get rid of you”. He said softly without caring of hide the small smile on his face. “How do you feel girl?” A silent yawn was his only answer, she climb to his face and curl on his cheek to sleep.

“I guess we are gonna talk on the morning?” without waiting for and answer he gets into the covers and puts his head on the pillow ready to sleep. Before falling unconscious he thought that maybe he should do something for the rest for the mess that he caused trying to hide his wounds. 

On Lance case he still have some pens, maybe if he wanted he could draw the earth on his arm again, that way the next time he ended on the cryopods (With his luck probably would be next week) it wouldn’t erased it again. Of course, from time to time he would need to redraw it again, but that was a price he was willing to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally satisfied with this work, I felt like the end was a little rushed.  
> Quick question: if I wrote an story in which the paladins get pokemon (one of them steal them from space black market/win their pokeballs as a lottery/ their lion crash on their planet) someone would read it? I personally would use Keith cause I can totally see him not knowing what they are (“I thought that a pokemon was a yellow mice!” “That’s only one type!” “How many forms they have?”).  
> Honestly? I just want to see him bonding with a baby Cubone.


End file.
